Losing a part of you
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: This may be a one-shot or a full story depending on how you guys like it. Alice and Jasper were unsuccesful in finding proof that Renesmee wasn't dangerous, so she and Edward gave themselves to Aro in exchange for their family's freedom. EXB AXJ


**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

We were in the middle of the clearing, the Volturi stood before us, most likely, about to kill as many of us as they could get their hands on.

That's when Alice and Jasper leapt out from the trees.

"Alice!"

"Jasper, Alice!"

"They came back!"

Alice gave me a broken smile as she walked beside Edward and me, Jasper at her side. She looked at Edward, they were having a silent conversation, he looked defeated too.

"Dear Alice, you and your mate have decided to join us at last." Aro said slyly, "Had a change of heart, did you? Conscience get the better of you?"

Of course Aro knew all about Alice and Jasper leaving, he knew all that Edward knew.

"We would never leave our family Aro, we were searching for some old friends who could help us but we couldn't find them." Alice informed him, eyes dimming.

Alice had self to help us? But they had failed; I clutched Renesmee into a hug.

"Well I'm sorry, but since we still have no proof that the child is safe, it must be destroyed." Aro said as calmly as if he were commenting on the weather.

"NO!" I screamed. Holding Renesmee closer to me and bringing my shield tighter around all of my loved ones.

Edward and Alice were having another silent conversation; they seemed to be considering something, after a moment Edward nodded.

"Wait Aro!" He said. Aro looked at him expectantly.

"Please do not harm my family or friends." Edward asked of him, "I know how much you desire power and there is something missing from your guard.

Aro looked at him, politely puzzled.

"Leave my family and friends be... and Alice and I will join your guard." Edward bargained.

My world fell apart around me.

"NO!" I screamed again, this time Jasper joined me.

"You can't do that! Never!" Jasper cried grabbing onto Alice's shoulders.

Aro considered this for a moment, if he accepted the offer it proved that he didn't think Renesmee was a danger at all, this was all a quest for power, weather he had to vanquish it or collect it.

"Very well, Alice and Edward will join the guard and everyone else may go free, but we will be keeping an eye on little Renesmee here." Aro decided. Caius scoffed, Jane looked outraged.

No. I couldn't even grasp it. No.

Edward and Alice said their goodbyes to everyone, the family was in too much shock to really respond as they were hugged and kissed on the cheek by a departing Alice and Edward.

Alice came over to me, dear sweet Alice, the best sister I could have ever asked for. She hugged me, I hugged her back. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Alice." I said letting out a sob.

She hugged Renesmee too.

"Bye Auntie Alice, love you." Even Renesmee looked distraught.

"Love you." Alice replied before going over to Jasper who was saying his goodbye to Edward.

Alice and Jasper stared into each other's eyes, though Jasper's were still wide in horror. She kissed him softly and passionately, I didn't see anymore because Edward came over to me and Renesmee.

Jacob was next to us, Edward gave him a friendly pat on his fur, even in werewolf form Jake was just as shaken as the rest of us.

Edward then kissed Renesmee on kiss forehead and hugged her; she put her tiny arms around his neck, perfectly aware of all that was happening.

"I love you, Daddy, always." She sobbed.

"I love you more, Renesmee." He said as he pulled away.

Esme came over and took Renesmee in her arms as Edward turned to me.

"Edward, you can't." I told him, my voice shaking.

"I would rather do this than have Renesmee or you or anyone suffer at their hands." Edward said.

Before I could say anymore. I'd had this kiss before. It was the kiss we'd shared when Edward had gone after James, the kiss before he'd left me in the woods, but this meant more, much more.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you." I replied.

Then Edward and Alice looked at each other, Edward took Alice's hand and they walked towards the Volturi.

I followed them with my shield until they walked to Aro's side. He smirked, gloatingly as they joined the ranks.

That was it. He proved it.

He proved how power hungry he really was.

And I despised him for it.

"Come along everyone. Time for us to leave I think. Carlisle." He nodded.

I stared at them as they turned and headed the way they came. Edward stared back at me until the last moment, he and Alice followed on. I didn't even notice Jasper lunging out.

"NO!" He ran from under my shield and dove at Aro.

Every on our side screamed, I should have protected him, but I was hardly aware of anything.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed.

Jane stepped in front of Aro and then Jasper hit the floor writhing in pain.

"No! Please! I beg of you stop!" Alice cried. She went towards Jasper.

"Bella!" some called me back into awareness. It took a while for me to register all that was going on.

"Stay where you are, Alice dear." Aro said softly, but it caused a shiver up my spine, it was an order.

Alice didn't stop she was only intent on Jasper; she was just about to reach out to him when Aro said "Jane."

Alice then collapsed, convulsing in agony.

Edward looked pained himself; it took his voice to make me truly aware of everything.

"Bella!" He begged.

I finally wrapped my shield around Jasper and Alice, they were just lying beside each other, getting over them pain, gasping.

Alice held her hand out, Jasper took it.

"Bella!" Aro called to me, "Alice is mine now; I'll do with her as I please. Retract your shield now."

I kissed Renesmee on the forehead and handed her to Rosalie, I then strode to the front line beside Carlisle.

"Just because she's in your guard doesn't mean you have the right to hurt her!" I spat at him.

Aro looked at me, his head tilted, he gave a light chuckle.

"Afton, Corin."

The two stepped forward and pulled Alice from Jasper. He let out a growl of protest and began to get up, I ran to him to stop him.

"Don't." I breathed.

The two of us watched as our lovers, our friends, his brother and my sister disappeared with the Volturi.

**Hi!**

**Okay I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or not.**

**If I continued it would be about Jasper and Bella's struggle and ultimately them travelling to Volterra to find a way to free Alice and Edward.**

**If you think that would be a good story then tell me in a review. :) **

**Thanks if you do review.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


End file.
